Une Nouvelle Cendrillon
by KatouKei
Summary: Title is French, apologies for any mistakes there! This is my first fanfiction of MariMite, and will probably be the only one. I haven't done fanfiction in 6 years or so? Yumi x Sachiko. I hope you will enjoy it, and leave a review if you'd like.:D


"Oyasuminasai, Yumi!" Yuuki cheerfully exclaimed to his older sister. He finally had removed himself from leaning on Yumi's bedroom doorway in order to finally attain much needed sleep.

"Ah, you too, Yuuki!" Yumi managed to respond. She did not pause to think about her response, her mind was elsewhere.

Today had been an exhausting one for Yumi, for perhaps even Yuuki and the entire Yamiyurikai. Rehearsals for the yearly play involving the Yamiyurikai and the Hanadera student council had begun. As if this did not provide enough stress for Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, Yumi had also recently aquired Touko as her little sister. Though Touko had accepted Yumi as her onee-sama, her superior- she still presented Yumi with a vast amount of difficulty from simple manners such as the proper way to speak, or even more intricate matters that revolved around the play in particular. Touko's strong reputation from within the drama club worsened matters extremely. Yumi had excused Touko for her jabs at Yumi during rehearsals especially- in Yumi's mind, it only made sense that Touko desired success for a play that encompassed two of her Lillian extracurriculars.

Yumi quickly changed into her powder blue pajama pants splashed in a vast array of floral patterns. In addition, she lifted a white night shirt with a beautiful azure lily pattern onto her petite form. She desired to make the most of her lengths of time when she could rest; moreover, Yumi desired for the upcoming Sunday to arrive so she could see her onee-sama in private more. The play would end that Friday; however, Yumi possessed knowledge that both her and her onee-sama had agreed that Sunday was a day free of both homework and family duty.

"I can't wait to be able to see onee-sama more." Yumi uttered just above a whisper. Almost immediately, her cheeks flushed, and it only worsened when she lightly placed her finger on the picture of her beloved onee-sama fixing her tie. The memories came flooding back. Yumi remembered how at the same time last year the Hanadera-Yamiyurikai play had resulted in her attaining her onee-sama.

"She was so elegant as the female lead in Cinderella," Yumi thought silently to herself. "I do not truly deserve to be Cinderella this year..." She sighed on the last syllable of her words.

Yuuki would be prince charming this year. Yumi believed that it would be a little weird, especially the romantic scenes, with her brother. After racking her brain for a few seconds, Yumi concluded that all in all, it was only acting. The announcement of her brother tackling the role of prince charming did not phase her. She was almost positive that once the Yamiyurikai had informed Hanadera of Yumi playing the role of Cinderella that Yuuki would not allow another male to be in such close quarters with his older sister- acting or not. Yumi giggled slightly at the prospect of the reactions to the play roles had progressed this year. In essence, Yuuki desired to protect Yumi, and Yumi had accepted her role of Cinderella with grace. The previous year's production had been the polar opposite- Suguru, her onee-sama's odd fiancee had been president of the Hanadera Student council, and took on the role of prince charming. Sachiko had utterly refused to accept her role because she felt nothing but perhaps spite and maliciousness emanating from her cousin and fiancee.

Yumi suddenly mused about an entertaining thought that traveled through her mind. The roles of Cinderella and prince charming were once again held by Rosa Chinensis en Bouton and the president of the Hanadera student council. "Would this become a tradition for these two positions to always play the leads in these yearly plays?" Yumi pondered for a second, immediately giggling to herself afterwards.

Yumi's mind could not stay focused on the play too long. As usual, thoughts and images of her onee-sama flooded her mind. She had been the person to pressure Yumi to take the lead in the play even though Yumi's onee-sama possessed the elegance, grace, status, and beauty for the role herself. Sachiko had refused the role that year, claiming that she held more power as Rosa Chinensis, and also that Yumi should be permitted to endure what would have happened last year if she had won the slapdash bet between herself and the Yamiyurikai. Because of Sachiko's heavy influence, it was decided that Yumi would play the role of Cinderella, and Sachiko would take on the role of sister B. Yumi felt honored that her onee-sama would elect her to play the lead this time; however, she could not help but wonder if Sachiko was the tiniest bit lazy, or perhaps even using Yumi to avoid contact with unknown males.

The stresses of the play rehearsals almost as if on command re-entered Yumi's thoughts. For a play that had been already performed an enormous amount of stress still existed. Lines had to be re-memorized or learned new entirely, learning to waltz again, ad the costume re-fittings.

Costume fittings. This is what truly kept Yumi awake on this cool autumn night. Yumi tried on the refitted Cinderella gown that afternoon at rehearsal. The resulting events played within her mind almost perfectly. Kanako had fervently complimented Yumi on how she appeared in the dress- she truly believed Yumi to still be the epitome of a perfect, pure girl suited for the role of Lillian's own personal Cinderella. Yoshino had simply flashed a V-sign, and said that Yumi looked great. Shimako and Noriko offered up compliments similar to Yoshino's in nature. Touko tried to best to appear miffed, and stated that the dress was decent, but she believed more adjustments should have been made, especially in the chest area. Rei imparted that she believed the dress made Yumi look much more mature than her actual age. The group of actors who had already tried costumes on flooded from the dressing room in order to begin the costumed rehearsals that would take place until the play Friday night. Yumi began to follow; however, a pale hand found its way to her puffed shoulder.

"Ah! It looks so very cute on you, Yumi!" Sachiko beamed, her sapphire eyes becoming wide and a small yet pleasant smile spreading across her face.

Yumi grimaced almost out of habit. "But," she began, slightly stammering, "i- it looked so much better on Onee-sama... a-and the t- top is a little low for me." She finally finished with a light shade of pink covering her cheeks. Yumi could only stare at the hardwood floor, and nervously fidget by wrapping her two hands together in front of her.

Sachiko had shook her head. "I think you look wonderful, Yumi." A light tiny of a pale rouge graced Sachiko's face as she continued. "Not to mention, I like the top as well, and would request that you believe for once about how I feel on matters."

The words had felt a bit cold to Yumi; however, she possessed the knowledge that it was how her onee-sama displayed affection. Once Yumi connected this realization, she blushed once again. Yumi closed her eyes, and responded. "Yes, Onee-sam- ah!" Yumi's mouth had rounded into a perfect circle in reaction to Sachiko winding her delicate arms around her small body and pressing her close. In the moment the embrace had occurred, Sachiko pulled away just as quickly. Yumi's onee-sama began to caress her little sister's chestnut hair that was still styled in her signature pig tails, the only difference for the role of Cinderella being that the ribbons were a delicate and porcelain white.

"Onee-sa--" Yumi started, but Sachiko put a single pale finger to Yumi's lips, and nodded her head. Yumi finally managed to stammer a quick, but believable excuse, "Ummm! Rehearsals will be starting soon!" She clutched her dress and hiked it up in order to flee to the gymnasium where everyone else was waiting. Sachiko remained like a statue in place with a blank expression has Yumi fled. It was almost as if time had stopped, all Yumi could even sense were the light taps her white heels made as they progressed to carry her from what she wanted most. She could not even fathom why she had run, but it had been a split decision. She had quickly berated herself mentally for even considering running back to her onee-sama. "Onee-sama does not love me like that! She never will... it's... I'm... weird." She concluded. She continued the rehearsal as normal, and put on her best face that day. It was amazing that Yumi had been capable of combating the ability for her emotions to quickly flit across her face from whatever she felt in any particular situation. For the duration of the rehearsal, Yumi attempted to avoid direct eye contact with her onee-sama, and was a little relieved when the older girl had to leave early to attend to family matters.

And now, Yumi could not sleep. She desired fervently to know what her onee-sama was thinking. Yumi would not have put it past Sei to have committed such a flagrant act, but it completely puzzled her that her onee-sama had been the one to electrocute Yumi's heart in a manner that did not reflect sisterly love. It slightly excited her, worried her, and then excited her again. Yumi's heart was fluttering on this brisk fall evening.

Yumi's head lightened considerably after a moment...

Yes, she had concluded- there was no chance that her onee-sama desired her in that manner.

She parted her lips, and imagined being able to lightly press her mouth to every part of her onee-sama's delicate and pale hand. She shuddered, and then berated herself for having such thoughts. She wished she had not run away, and seen what would have happened if she had stayed instead.

"Onee-sama does not love me in this manner. I'm... perverted, I'm sick... I don't deserve her sisterly love after this..."

Yumi sobbed quietly under the comforter that muffled the sound from traveling any farther than her room. Her eyes closed very quickly afterwards from sheer exhaustion. Yumi laid in her bed silently. Glistening with tears in the moonlight, her eyes were completely shut... her mouth parted slightly in a small pout.

Sachiko wondered about her room while pacing anxiously. Her very thin piece of light pink nightwear clung to her elegant form, yet it had been slightly ruffled by the night breeze which entered from the moonlit night outside.

"What was I thinking?" Sachiko demanded herself. She had thought herself to be the protector of Yumi, and now here she was... no better than Sei with her sudden course of action she had taken earlier in the day. She had scared Yumi away- she was absolutely sure.

"I've told you that I loved you in that tiny greenhouse... perhaps then it was sisterly love that drove me to that confession." The statement was uttered by Sachiko in whispers, she did not desire to wake anyone else that may be in the vicinity of her room. "But I, it's more than this now. I can see your heart, and I wish for it to be mine. I love you, Yumi... your hair, your face, your fingertips, your eyes when they gleam excitement around me, your cheeks when a blush is playing upon them, your lips..." Sachiko stopped abruptly. She pushed two of her fingertips that had brushed upon Yumi's mouth earlier to her own, and blushed slightly.

"Ugh!" She reprimanded herself for such thoughts as stealing away that night to be with with Yumi, or the countless times she had imagined meeting Yumi alone. She could have told Yumi to stay late after a Yamiyurikai meeting, she could have invited Yumi to her home once again into her bedroom, she could have taken Yumi somewhere far away one Sunday where they could be intimate, she could have just told Yumi to meet her somewhere at Lillian so her true feelings could be conveyed.

"You must love me, Yumi..." She had finally construed a thought on what Yumi must feel. "The way you look at me, the way you smile, cry, laugh, and blush for me."

"Onee-sama!"

Sachiko's stomach had fluttered heavily when she heard Yumi's voice travel through her mind. She thought it was crazy of her to have imagined such a perfect rendition of her sweet angel, and immediately pushed it from her mind. All she had desired in this night, was to be close to Yumi. Sachiko's raven hair was completely a mess when she flopped into her bed, quite uncharacteristic of her lady-like self. Her sapphire eyes fluttered in the moonlight, a single tear christened by the ethereal light as she fell into her deep sleep.

The last long rehearsal had ended... albeit a bit early. Rei and Yoshino had responsibilities within the Kendo club- it had cut the entire ordeal of the practice short. Yuuki appeared to be absolutely troubled about the play, and nervously stared at Yumi, and then back to the hardwood floor of the gymnasium. He continued to do so while everyone else in the play trickled out of the gym. Locker doors slammed as people returned to normal street clothes and shoes. A week of awkward contact with her onee-sama still continued.

"Mm, the play will be a definite success!" Yumi patted her brother with enthusiasm on his shoulder. Both were still in costume, and though they were not as matured as either Suguru or Sachiko, both shot off an intense aura of purity.

"That's easy for you to say, Yumi! I am no where even close to Suguru in how people view me. I--" Yuuki had been interrupted by Yumi's gloved arms wrapping her little brother in a warm embrace.

Sachiko peered into the gymnasium from the dressing room in this moment, and she had heard it all. She realized now, more than ever, that this could be an opportune moment to perhaps confess how she had been feeling to Yumi, and explain her weird actions. She furiously wondered whether she should admit her true feelings to her little sister, or if she should simply fabricate a decent excuse.

"Yuuki, I'm certainly not my onee-sama. I don't even begin to do this dress justice..." Yumi trailed off, pulling away from Yuuki to bring her index finger to her chin. Her brown eyes floated towards the ceiling of the empty gym. "... but, I believe that we are not meant to BE those who we admire. You have to be yourself, Yuuki! It's what has made me stronger."

"And it's what I love." Sachiko silently pondered to herself. Her heart shook her entire body in a shiver of excitement.

Yuuki nodded slowly, and hugged his sister back.

Sachiko remained in her hiding spot, her heart breaking when she heard her beloved speak as if she were not an equal being to herself. Yet, at the same time, her heart had melted again at Yumi's empowering words to her little brother. Yumi was strong, and was growing up before her eyes.

"Yumi, you certainly HAVE become stronger!" He chuckled on the last word, and then Yumi giggled back and punched him in the arm slightly.

"I'm going to go on ahead home, Yumi." Yuuki started. "Are you coming?" He was positively grinning at his older sister.

"Thanks Yuuki, but I think I'll stay here a bit longer. I'd like to practice these waltz steps a bit more in the actual costume." Yumi closed her eyes with a smirk on her face. "That is, unless you'd rather me mess up in the actual performance." She added a wink with the last bit.

"Ah! I see. I'll save you some dinner then. See ya!" Yuuki strode off to the gymnasium exit.

Reeling in surprise, Sachiko fled a back corner the female locker room in order to avoid being spotted by Yuuki. She did not desire for Yumi to know she had remained her, she desired to simply watch a bit longer... and, she had not thought of a decent explanation to deliver to Yumi.

An almost silent click resounded from the auditorium, and the CD began to whir with the waltz music. It flowed to every recess of the gym, wafting from the rafters all the way back to the locker room. Yumi assumed the female position in the waltz, and began to attempt to perfect her movements along the hardwood floor while in high heels and her elegant porcelain Cinderella dress.

"One, two, three, one, two, three." Resounded in Yumi's mind. Her body swayed to the waltz, and she lost herself within her dancing.

In the shadows, Sachiko observed her adorable little sister's movements. She desired to be close to Yumi, to dance with her, to make her know she was indeed worthy. How the roles had been turned.

"Onee-sama once performed like this" Yumi whispered, "Yet, even now... I can not come close to her elegance, her beauty, her... utter perfection." Yumi sighed, and sat down on the gymnasium floor.

"I'm such a hypocrite... I tell Yuuki to be proud of who he is, and yet I am not strong enough to even follow my own advice." The silent sobs began, the dry heaves of her tiny chest jolting her body. Yumi cradled her visage between two gloves hands.

Sachiko faltered in the distance. Would she walk in now with no excuse to save her little sister? Or would she remain in the shadows, fearful of what may or may not progress.

Yumi's eyes opened wide as she produced a tiny yelp from the back of her throat. Sachiko had gently brushed Yumi's shoulder, and she reclined backward with arm behind her back holding her other straightened out arm. She shot a reassuring smile at Yumi, and Yumi could swear she caught a small glimpse of a reassuring smile from her onee-sama.

"Just so you know, Yumi... you have the hysterics perfected." Sachiko winked after saying this to Yumi, combined with a small smile that played on her lips.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cheered as she immediately flung herself into her onee-sama's arms. "You heard me? I erm... I-" Yumi pressed her eyes shut tightly and blushed furiously. "I'm sorry!"

Sachiko only stroked Yumi's chestnut hair, and inhaled the deep scent of peaches.

"You don't even have a reason to apologize for anything, Yumi. I'm sorry for surprising you yesterday. I had a very odd day."

"Onee-sama, I love you." Yumi squeezed her older sister more tightly. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with fresh tears, and she squeezed them shut while blushing slightly.

It was too much, Sachiko lost her handle on her emotions. A couple tears streamed down her pale cheek. Her sapphire eyes focused on Yumi's adorable face.

"You are strong for being yourself, Yumi. I only ask that of you... stay by my side, and be yourself." Sachiko's words were followed by a soft sigh. Her heart felt airy, light, and nervous. She felt slightly dizzy.

"So this is what love feels like..." The words delicately crossed Sachiko's mind. She could not let Yumi travel any further from her, she felt she had to close this distance immediately.

Yumi continued to rest upon her onee-sama's uniform, staining it slightly with droplets of tears. Sachiko peered down at Yumi's being... it had to be now. She slowly reached an arm around Yumi, and employed the other to lightly pull Yumi's visage more close to her own. It was then she noticed the adorable pink lip gloss that adorned her little sister's lips. It must have been for the dress rehearsal. She wished Yumi would use it more often. The scent of fresh peaches filled Sachiko's senses, and she felt the sweet rhythm of Yumi's heart as she pulled her even closer.

"Onee-sam-... ah!" Yumi exclaimed as Sachiko shook her head at Yumi, asking her to say no more with such a simple motion.

She leaned in to kiss Yumi, her pink lips pouted slightly while closing the tiny distance between her and Yumi. She pressed her lips softly on Yumi's and pulled away slightly as if to ask Yumi if it was okay to proceed or not. It was far too late for Sachiko in reality, but she desired to gauge her little sister's feelings.

Yumi reeled for a moment from the touch of her beloved onee-sama's lips on her own.

"Is this a dream?" Yumi thought to herself. Her heart was racing speedily along, and her entire face resembled a sakura petal. "Even if this was a dream, I do not want it to end." She regained her composure slightly.

In this moment, Sachiko's pleading crystal blue eyes begged Yumi's response. When she witnessed Yumi's feet lock themselves in place, and it caught her off-guard. Yumi's next course of action surprised Sachiko even more.

Like a falcon swooping in for its prey, Yumi stood on her tip-toes and threw her gloved arms around Sachiko. Her small lips found their way to Sachiko's visage, and she pressed fiercely onto Sachiko's lips.

"Yumi!" Sachiko softly purred as she felt Yumi's lips lock onto her own. The younger girl took in every ounce of her onee-sama's lips, lightly flitting her tongue across Sachiko's pink lipstick, and then slowly pushing her tongue into the tiny opening of her onee-sama's mouth. Almost immediately, Sachiko's tongue darted over to meet Yumi's, and she caressed her as delicately as she possibly could.

"So this is perfection." Sachiko mumbled to herself in her thoughts.

Yumi pulled away absolutely beaming with joy. "Onee-sama!" She yelped happily.

"Call me Sachiko, Yumi." Sachiko stared at her little sister's confused response to her request.

"Sa- Sachiko!" With a bit of fear in her eyes from what the results would be from such an odd request, she finally managed to stammer her onee-sama's name.

Sachiko was thrilled. Her heart sped up, and she absorbed the beauty of having her beloved Yumi speak her name. She leaned in again to Yumi, and kissed her neck slightly, slowly working her way up to Yumi's reddened ear lobe to nibble on it slightly.

The younger girl shuddered in response, but certainly not of her own volition.

"Yumi," Sachiko's voice sounded like a sigh, a perfect sigh, "I love you so very much. I was so worried you would not want to accept me in such a manner. I'm so very sorry for any time I have made you feel as if I did not care for you."

"Onee-sama, I've always loved you." Yumi smiled like mad after her response, and hugged her onee-sama. "And I always will." She quickly added, being sure to encompass the entirety of her feelings.

"Shall we dance, Yumi?" Sachiko made the small request while planting kisses along her little sisters adorable cheek.

"Yes!" Yumi eagerly responded, gently kissing her onee-sama back on the cheek.

Surely, the play would be a success.


End file.
